1. Field of the Invention
In bit transport systems such as, for example, access networks for ATM (asynchronous transfer mode) transmission systems AN/A (standing for: access network/ATM), what are referred to as cross-over frequency shunts with high selectivity demands and with low losses up to frequencies of 1 GHz are among the things required.
2. Description of the Related Art
European Patent Document EP 0373028 discloses a stripline filter wherein ribbon conductors are applied on a first surface of the substrate so as to lie opposite a metallization layer that is applied surface-wide on the second surface of the substrate and that is connected to a reference potential. In a specific embodiment, the known stripline filter is folded for reducing the area occupied by the air filter, whereby the metallizations layers carrying the reference potential lie against one another and the ribbon conductors likewise lie opposite a metallization carrying the reference potential.